Broken Heart
by haydens-lover
Summary: Anakin and Padmé have a huge fight. But what will happen after it? Please r/r!
1. A Fight

Chapter One  
  
It was early morning. Everyone slept. Except one person. Anakin. He couldn´t get sleep because of what had happened in the evening. He had a huge fight with Padmé.  
  
***Flahsback***  
  
They were coming back from the finest restaurant of Naboo. But something just weren´t right.  
  
"Anakin?" Padmé asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course! I´m just thinking that one woman in that restaurant.." he replied.  
  
"What??? A woman!"  
  
"Calm down Padmé. I´m not interested about her. She just looked so familiar," Anakin explained  
  
"Looked familiar, huh? I think I want an explanation."  
  
"She looked like one girl I met when I was on Ansion. I had few interesting conversations with her, nothing else, I promise."  
  
But Padmé didn´t seem to calm down. "Few interesting conversations!!!" "Padmé," Anakin said with warning tone in his voice.  
  
"You were on Ansion just few days ago," she shouted.  
  
"I know, I know but-"  
  
"Okey. So, that´s what you did."  
  
"What have I done now?"  
  
"When you get on another planet, you just start flirting with other girls", Padmé continued her shouting.  
  
"That´s not true", Anakin said.  
  
"Oh yes it is! Don´t try to deny it!"  
  
"I AM denying it because it´s not true!!" he shouted back.  
  
"I hate Anakin Skywalker and I mean it," Padmé said and started walking faster.  
  
Anakin tried to say something to her but it was too late. He stopped walking and watched how Padmé walked away. ***End of flashback***  
  
Somehow, he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Okey, I´m new here and this is my first story. Ever. I´m not so good at english cuz I´m from Finland. So r/r. 


	2. I´m sorry

Chapter Two 

When he woke up next morning, he found little piece of paper next to him. It was from Padmé. He picked it up and read it.

***

I´m on the beach, you slept and I didn´t want to wake you.

I´m still a bit angry to you.

Padmé

***

He decided that not to go to beach. 'She needs to be alone', he thought when he stood up and walked to kitchen. He quickly ate breakfast and dressed up. Few minutes later, he could hear when somebady came to house. 

"Anakin?"

"I´m upstairs", he answered automatically. He heard how footsteps came closer and closer. Next thing he saw was Padmé standing in front of him. 

"So, you finally wake up", Padmé said and smiled to him. It wasn´t her normal smile, it was just a little smile. But it meant a lot to Anakin. 

"Yep. I couldn´t get sleep anymore", he said. Padmé walked to other room. Probably change clothes, Anakin thought. When Padmé came out she had white dress. 

"I met one of my old friends on that beach and she invited to her party", Padmé said.

"Okay. Are we going there?"

"Of course we are! I promised her that we would go there", Padmé said and smiled again. 

"So.. When are those party, anyways", Anakin asked.

"Tonight. Six o´clock."

"Oh, okay. So no hurry, yet."

He looked at clock and  it was only twelve o´clock. He walked back to bedroom and sat down on bed. Padmé came there few minutes later.

"Padmé", he started. 

"Yes?"

"That fight we had yesterday.. I think that it was pretty stupid", Anakin said.

"And I´m sorry, if I said or did something what hurted you", he continued.

"Oh Ani, that fight was my own fault. I started it", Padmé said.

"I was too jealous", she continued. Anakin started to smile towards her and then he hugged her. 

"Let´s just say that that fight was mine and your fault. Both of us started it", Anakin whispered to her ear.

"Okay", she whispered back.

I´m sooooo happy about my reviews, I didn´t get them a lot, but they made me really happy! ^-^

I´ll continue this story! I wanna thank every1 who sent me a review!!!! *thanx* 

~Danielle~


	3. The Party And Other Woman

Chapter Three

At the party:

"Padmé."

"What?"

"Are you sure that it was right thing to come to these party", Anakin asked and looked around. 

"Of course honey. And I couldn´t say no to her. She was one of my best friends when I was little", Padmé explained. 

"Umm.. Where is this friend of yours right now? I would like to meet her", Anakin said.

 "There", she said when she had noticed her friend. They started walking to that direction where Padmé had said that she would be. 

"Padmé! I´m so glad that you and your boyfriend came here!"

"Actually, he´s not my boyfriend. He´s my husband", Padmé explained.

"Nice to meet you. I´m Amanda and you are..?"

"Anakin Skywalker", he introduced himself.

"Padmé, why you didn´t told me that you are married", Amanda asked Padmé.

"Oh, well.. I wanted to surprise you", she said and smiled.

"Well that´s what you really did! And you found so gorgeus husband", Amanda said and glanced at Anakin.

"Thank you. So, what have you done these past years?"

"Oh well, nothing special. I´ve just travelled all over the universe", she said. Padmé nodded and turned to watch at Anakin, but he was gone. Anakin had went to see if there was some people that he would know. And he noticed one. He walked to her.

"Hi. Remember me?"

"Oh of course! You were.. Anakin, right", young human woman said and smiled.

"And you were.. Oh, sorry, I´ve forgotten", he said and laughed a little.

"Crystal."

"Of course. We met on Ansion", he said.

"Yes we did. And had few interesting conversations", she continued. Suddenly somebody tapped Anakin on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Padmé. She wasn´t angry. Actually she smiled.

"Anakin, could you introduce me to your new friend", she asked and smiled.

"Of course. Padmé this is Crystal, Crystal, this is my wife Padmé", he said.

"Oh, Anakin has told me a lot about you", Crystal said when she shooked hand with Padmé.

"Really? I´m glad to hear that. If you´ll excuse me..", she said and grabbed Anakin of his arm and pulled him away.

"I was worried about you! You shouldn´t leave like that", she said to him quietly.

"I´m sorry, but when you had that conversation with Amanda, I wanted to look around and see if there was any familiar people in these party", he explained. 

"Well there was. Where did you met her?"

"On Ansion."

"So she´s that woman who caused our fight?"

"Yes. But I don´t wanna fight with you right now. Or never."

"And I don´t wanna fight with you never ever! That fight made me feel sad", she said.

"I thought that we had decided that we should forgot it?"

"Yes we did."

"Then, we don´t even talk about it, okey?" Padmé nodded and they went back to others.

Oh I want reviews!!!! Whatcha think about this chapter? Boring? Stupid? Interesting? 

~Danielle~


End file.
